


when all the songs are through

by thewindraiser



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, a look on how i see these two would be in ten years time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewindraiser/pseuds/thewindraiser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi is out for lunch with some of his colleagues when he spots it.</p>
<p>The ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when all the songs are through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rinoa11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoa11/gifts).



> Beautiful Eilidh, this is for you. Happy birthday, i hope not only this day but this year as well brings you everything you want. You deserve it.  
> I hope you like this little thing
> 
> Here's the [ring](http://www.idream-jewelry.com/woven-of-love-sterling-silver-couples-twisted-wedding-rings-for-him-her-with-cz-diamonds-p-1276.html) if any of you are interested!

Daichi is out for lunch with some of his colleagues when he spots it.

The ring.

It’s simple and elegant, a single silver band engraved on top to look like two branches tightly entertwined. One of the branches is sprinkled with three small, circle-cut diamonds, the other is plain. It’s a beautiful piece, and Daichi sees Suga in every detail.

He doesn’t think much about it – after eight years he doesn’t need to -, he tells his company to wait for him at their usual ramen place, and walks in the little jewelry store.

The old man at the counter smiles an almost toothless smile at him when Daichi tells him which ring he intends to buy. “It was the last piece my wife designed before she died,” the man explains, no sadness in his voice, just a light wistfulness. “I’m glad someone appreciates its beauty.”

*

The little box feels heavy in his breast pocket. It burns Daichi’s skin even through layers of clothing but still he keeps it on him whenever he goes out. He knows Suga doesn’t look through his desk drawers not to disrupt the ‘Sawamura order of things’ as he likes to call it – Daichi simply calls it tidiness, something Suga’s inexplicably organized chaos doesn’t much agree with – so it’d be safe to leave the ring there. It’d be safe but for some reason he can’t.

He walks down the same streets he’s been passing by every day for years and whenever he brushes against someone his hand flies to his chest to make sure the ring is still there. He’d be alone in his office, going through some cases, and he’ll catch himself looking at his coat, hung near the door, as if worried the ring might fly off of its own will.

It’s a constant thought, even when it doesn’t take over his mind it’s still there, lurking. It exhilarates and scares him at the same time, the immensity of what he’s about to do, what he’s about to ask. Sometimes it sits so heavy on his chest he has troubles breathing but then…then he meets Suga’s eyes, hears his voice, or simply looks at the picture he has of him on his desk and the world falls calm.

Through endless doubts and plans, ideas for a proposal and wild fantasies it’s easy to forget that the person he’s proposing to is Suga. Suga, whom he’s been sharing his life with for years. Suga who owns several items with shrimps on, who hogs all the covers at the night and still complains he’s cold, who smiles at every baby he sees and gets so lost in his own head he forgets where to put his feet. It’s Suga and Daichi loves him, it’s simple as that. In the end, it’s all that really matters.

Still, he needs to talk about this with someone, otherwise he’ll explode.

 

“Do you really need to go?” Suga asks for the twelfth time since he woke up, voice muffled by the blankets he is drowning under. Only his usual wayward tuft of hair is still visible and Daichi finds it completely adorable. He has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from proposing right here right now. To a lump in the sheets.

“Yeah, my mom needs some help moving old furniture to the store room.” It’s a lie, of course it’s a lie, his mother doesn’t even know he’s coming but he can’t have Suga there with him, not today, and this was the safest lie he could think of on the spot.

“It won’t take long, i promise. I’ll be back in time for dinner.”

The blanket monster wiggles a little and Daichi feels strong arms wrap around his waist, hands splayed on his abdomen. Before he can think of leaning into the touch, Suga pulls him down and makes him fall back on the bed with a muffled gasp. “S-Suga!”

Suga takes advantage of his surprise and lies down on top of him, unapologetic, weighing Daichi down on the mattress. Daichi raises a hand to tug a little at his hair in retaliation but Suga moves to get comfortable, head tucked sweetly in the crook of Daichi’s neck, and makes that cute contented noise Daichi always teases makes him sound like he’s purring. “I was hoping we’d get to spend the entire weekend together,” Suga says, his voice still a little rough from sleep, and Daichi’s heart executes a perfect somersault in his chest.

He hums low in his throat and presses a kiss on Suga’s forehead, then one on his temple. His hand falls on Suga’s delicate nape and he strokes the smooth skin there with a thumb, plays with moonlight hair.

His work has been crazy lately and Suga doesn’t trust his new employees to close the bookstore by themselves yet so they haven’t seen each other much in the past couple of weeks. And it takes a toll on him, on both of them. Being so close to Suga, feeling his warm breath against his neck, Daichi considers staying, take a nap with Suga, spend the entire weekend with him like Suga wants – like _he_ wants- and go talk to his mother next week.

But he can’t put this off, talking to his mother, sharing his plans and give them voice. The longer he waits the more his nerves will start to build up. He knows, he was never a much patient man.

He holds Suga close and kisses his furrowed brow.

“I’ll make it up to you, ok?”

Suga nuzzles his chin, the point of his nose is cold, and scrapes his teeth along Daichi’s jawline, in that way he knows drives Daichi crazy. “You better, captain. But for now, do you have to be at your mother’s place so early?”

Suga drawls as he hugs Daichi’s waist and burrows closer to him. He smells so good, fresh and flowery, and he is soft and pliant in Daichi’s arms. And Daichi…Daichi is only a man. He sighs, contentment taking over inside him, and decides that yes, his mother can wait an hour or two.

Just an hour or two, and then he’ll go.

*

“Daichi! Darling, what are you doing here?”

Daichi laughs at his mother’s surprise – her voice always gets a little shrill when she’s excited – and hugs her back, tight. “Can’t a son pay a visit to his dear mother just for kicks?”

His mom lets him go for a moment and, hiding a smile behind a hand, smacks him gently on the shoulder with the other. “I know you, boy. I can see it in your eyes that you’ve got reasons to be here.”

Daichi shrugs, a little embarrassed at being still so easy to read for her, and gestures to get inside. This is a conversation they both better be seated for. Daichi can feel a nervous jitter in his legs, but he refuses to call it trembling.

He buys some time, distracts her with weather talk, asks for tea. She complies, humors him for some time, but after the third mindless comment of ‘’Wow, you rearranged the crystal glasses, mom!” she fixes him with a steely gaze and tells him to spill the beans.

Daichi takes a deep breath, clears his throat – it’s so dry - and looks around in his pockets. When he places the little velvet box on the table his mom brings her hands to her chest. “Oh, Daichi…”

It’s already too much.

He opens it with nervous hands, it takes him a couple of tries, and she draws in a breath when she sees the ring. “Oh, Daichi, my sweet boy, this is…this is perfect for him.”

“You think so?”

She nods and laughs at his uncertainty, the way his voice shakes, but it’s tremulous and a little watery. Only now Daichi gathers the courage to look her in the eyes and he notices they are suspiciously bright. “Mom…?”

She covers his hands with hers, a reassuring gesture. “These are good tears, Daichi. I promise.” When Daichi makes to speak, apologize maybe, for doubting her, she waves him off. “It’s my fault. I know me and your father both…we took some time to accept Koushi-kun for what he is to you, but we love you, Daichi, we only want the best for you. And he is.”

Daichi stands up, a little unsteady, and goes to hug her again, the lump in his throat gets heavier as his mother clings to him and strokes his hair. Like she used to do when he was little.

It _had_ taken them a long time to get here. Ever since he was young, too young, his father had given him talk after talk regarding the duties he had toward his family: do well in school, get a good job, marry. Carry on the family name. When Daichi first told his parents that he and Suga were more than just friends, that he loved Suga and this wasn’t just a phase, all talk - of any kind -had stopped. For weeks.

It had been Suga, in the end, who brought them back together. Visited Daichi’s parents without him knowing, talked to them about things he never really shares. About his mother leaving, how hard it had been on both he and his father, living without her, without being able to hate her. He tried to convince Daichi to give it one more chance – give _his parents_ one more chance - and when Daichi was still too hurt to bear it he waited. Carried Daichi’s weight on his slim shoulders, dried his tears with a soft touch and even softer lips. He never left Daichi’s side and let him heal, at his own pace, because Suga knows better than anyone that the will to heal must come from the inside. He knows, he’s been there.

  _It had been Suga_.

And after all that’s happened Daichi is even happier to be here, in his mother’s arms again, like he is still twelve years old and delirious with joy for making it in the volleyball team. As if nothing has changed, and maybe it hasn’t. She moves away a little and takes his face in her small hands, calloused from the work of decades.

“In my heart i think i always knew,” she says, and her voice never wavers, “even before you did. It was in the way he looked at you, and how you looked back at him when you thought he wouldn’t notice. So tender, and so, so scared.”

Daichi feels the warmth of tears on his cheeks. “Mom…”

“I’m so happy that fear has been washed all away. I’m so happy.”

*

Daichi leaves his parents’ house with a much lighter heart but an impossibly busy mind. The endless ideas and recommendations his mother gave him for the proposal resound in his brain, fastidious. By the time he’s back home, to Suga, his whole body is buzzing with restless, nervous energy.

He opens the door to the apartment and drags himself inside, the line of his shoulders tense after spending so much time in the car alone with his own thoughts. He looks around for Suga and finds him sitting on the kitchen counter, wearing one of Daichi’s old ratty shirts and little else. He is swinging his beautiful, bare legs back and forth like a little kid, and the quick rhythm of his movements suggests a good deal of impatience. Daichi clears his throat and Suga’s gaze darts up, surprised. Their eyes meet and Suga smiles, slow and a little coy.

 “Welcome back, _honey_ ,” he says, a hint of teasing in his voice and when Daichi walks toward him he speads his legs for Daichi to stand between them. Daichi’s hands come to rest on his waist and he shuffles a little toward the edge of the counter so he is pressing _just right_ against Daichi’s crotch. The absolute minx.

“I ordered Thai, the guy just dropped it off so it should still be warm.”

He speaks carefully, lilting voice even and serious, unfazed by Daichi’s quickly hardening dick. All he’s missing is a halo around his head, he sounds and looks so innocent. His legs cross behind Daichi’s back, forcing them closer still. Daichi’s breath hitches in his throat and he has to close his eyes for a moment, as a shiver comes running down his back.

“If it isn’t then i can always _heat it up_ for y-“

Daichi kisses Suga silent, warm and deep from the start, forcing Suga’s lips to part for him with his tongue. His hands lift Suga’s shirt up his waist to reach creamy skin, his nails digging in soft flesh. He sucks at Suga’s bottom lip until Suga moans, low and breathy, then licks gently into his mouth. Suga throws his arms around Daichi’s neck and sinks his fingers in Daichi’s hair, tugs at it, hard.

When they move apart they are both panting, and Suga’s lips are red and puffy, they look like flower petals. But his eyes, his eyes are the loveliest part, a little hazy and hooded. Their usual bright copper and gold turned dark, too dark.

“So i get you’re not hungry…” he says with a familiar roughness in his voice.

_Marry me_ , Daichi thinks to himself once again, and once again he has to bite his lip to keep it all in.

“I love you,” he says instead, because he can and because it’s true. Suga throws his head back and laughs, clear and light, and tells him he is ‘’a big slice of cheese’’. Daichi kisses him again.

Now is not the time to ask such important questions. Not now, not yet, but soon.

*

Daichi’s mom sends him an e-mail with a list of ‘’the most romantic restaurants in Miyagi’’. Some of the places on the list are marked with a little asterisk and when Daichi scrolls down he discovers it’s to indicate his father’s choices.

He smiles at the screen, checks out the ones he is not familiar with and once he’s decided he books a table.

*

“Suga… _Koushi_ , i love you. I love you and this is something that’s never going to change. It’s been eight years, either wonderful years, and i don’t want to spend the rest of my years…of my life? Yeah, my life with anyone but you. I can’t even imagine a future where you are not by my side.”

Daichi takes a deep breath, nods to himself and keeps going. “You’ve been a teammate, my vice-captain, you are my closest friend, and still the number 2 to my number 1, and now i’m asking you to make me the happiest man on this earth and become my husb-“

“Daichi! Damnit, Daichi, did you drown in the bloody shower? It’s been ages and i have to pee!”

Daichi jumps ten feet in the air at the dulcet sounds of his boyfriend’s voice and drops his notes on the bathroom floor. He curses when some of them get wet and scrambles to pick them all up.

_Can’t even wait five fricking minutes._

Suga knocks on the bathroom door again, so hard it threatens to fall off its hinges, and Daichi shoves the pieces of paper in his pockets and goes to open, a protest already on his lips.

Suga throws him a glare, pushes him aside with a vicious dab in the side and closes himself in, slamming the door almost in Daichi’s face before Daichi can even say anything.

Daichi marches past the hallway, a vein throbbing on his temple, and stops to the bedroom. He gets dressed carelessly, too irritated to care, and when he makes to fix the shirt on his shoulders he tugs so hard he almost rips the seams. He curses again.

_Ages. It had not been bloody ages._

He gives up on the tie, usually Suga fixes it for him, his hands are much more dexterous, but today Daichi fears Suga might try to throttle him with it if he asks. He throws on a jacket and goes looking for his shoes. The lock of the bathroom clicks and Suga walks past him, leaving a mutter of curses in his trail, and Daichi feels his temper flare again.

“What was that?” he calls out, his voice rough and deeper than usual.

Suga turns around to face him and puts his hands on his hips, mouth pinched and eyes ablaze. Even when he is angry he is a sight for sore eyes. “I said that i’m already late for work and i’m not even dressed yet.”

The obvious _and it’s your fault_ hangs in the air between them, but is left unsaid.

“You are not late for work Suga, the bookstore is _yours_ , _you_ can open whenever you want. Unlike me. _I_ have an actual schedule.”

“Oh yes you’re right, you are the only one with a job important enough for it to matter whether you’re late or not. It’s not as if i have employees who don’t have the keys waiting for me to open the store so we can all start working and make a living.”

Daichi stands to his full height and fixes Suga with a glare of his own. “Yes i’m sure your ‘’employees’’ are waiting for you right outside the shop like good little soldiers, and didn’t take advantage of your tardiness to hang out with their friends a little longer. No, no i’m sure they are so worried and upset in their _eagerness_ to get to work.”

As soon as the words leave his lips he knows he’s gone too far, but he is far too angry to care.

Suga doesn’t answer, he just walks back to the bedroom and starts getting dressed.

Daichi doesn’t offer him a lift, he can’t, and Suga wouldn’t accept anyway in the mood he’s in now so Daichi puts on his shoes, grabs his coat and slams the front door shut.

The ring seems to weigh a ton, pressing on Daichi’s chest.

 

He spends the next eight hours at work, half-assedly reading over contracts and constantly checking his phone. Suga doesn’t call. He doesn’t, either.

 

Once at home he changes into his sweatpants and gets dinner started. Mapo tofu, Suga’s favourite. He makes it as spicy as he can handle, and puts the jars of spices and dried chillies on the table for Suga to add to his own share.

Suga gets back just as Daichi is taking off his apron. He looks exhausted and pale. They share a glance and hold it.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.”

Daichi knows they both mean it but they’re still wary.

They nod at each other and Suga walks in the kitchen, sits in his place and attempts a smile. “You made my favourite.”

“I did.”

“You didn’t call.”

“Neither did you.”

Daichi wants to kiss that tension away, he wants to take Suga in his arms and never let him go. Recite declarations of love in the crook of Suga’s neck, against the dip of his navel. He doesn’t. He can’t quite yet.

He sits across from him, but doesn’t touch the food. He waits.

“They were there when i got to the store. Both of them, shivering from the cold, and as soon as they saw me they started asking me if i was alright, if everything was fine.”

Daichi can’t suppress a sigh of relief at the words. Suga loves his bookstore, with all his heart. It was born from nothing but Suga’s dreams, and Suga had to fight tooth and nail for it. He cares, he cares so much, and it breaks his heart seeing people who don’t. Daichi can’t be one of those people, he can’t. He isn’t.

“They’re good kids,” Daichi offers and Suga must hear the poorly-veiled shame in his voice because he smiles, small but warm.

“I know you didn’t mean what you said.”

“And you? Did you mean what you said?”

Suga doesn’t lie, he never lies to him. “Some of it.”

“I don’t cosider my job more important than yours, Koushi.”

“I know that too, but you’ll have to say it sometimes so i don’t forget.”

Daichi nods and when Suga reaches out to him, tentative, Daichi takes his hand in his and squeezes it gently.

Suga’s insecurities are something he still doesn’t always know how to handle, but he’ll figure it out. One day, maybe. And even if he doesn’t, ever, in fourty, fifty years, then it’s fine. He didn’t buy that ring thinking they would only know good times. He’s in for it all, he _wants_ it all.

For the next forty, fifty, sixty years.                                         

*

Daichi calls the restaurant again a couple of days later for comfirmation and when the polite, but clearly stressed,  woman on the phone reassures him that yes, his table will be ready on Saturday at 19:30 as planned, only then he sighs in relief.

He gets out of the bathroom – at this point Daichi has come to think of it as his new study - and joins Suga on the couch. Suga, who is watching Sailor Moon reruns. Again.

It’s the episode where Haruka and Michiru find out they are talisman holders.

Daichi throws a glance at Suga and smiles to himself when he finds him already wringing his hands in nerves. He always gets so invested. When the commercial starts Suga swears at the television and looks at Daichi, as if to tell him to do something about it.

Daichi shrugs helplessly and Suga huffs in fake annoyance. He leans on the armrest and stretches longside the couch, his feet on Daichi’s lap.

The episode resumes but Daichi is not really paying attention to any of it. He rests a hand on Suga’s ankle and the other slides up to stroke his calves, lingers on the sensitive skin of the back of Suga’s knee. Suga is not wearing much of anything, really short shorts and a t-shirt Daichi is not sure but almost positive used to belong to him. Daichi appreciates the view, he really does.

Suga weakly tries to shake Daichi’s hands off and focus on the anime but his squirming causes his shorts to fall a little loose and it gives Daichi a wonderful view of the perfect curve of his ass.

Daichi’s hand glides further up, until it’s resting on a delightfully round cheek and when he looks up to see if he has Suga’s attention now he notices that while Suga’s eyes are still on the screen, he’s biting his bottom lip to hide a smile. The dimples give him away.

Daichi pinches his butt and Suga’s shoulders start to shake. Daichi decides to go for it. He slithers his hand under the shorts-that-might-as-well-be-underwear and does it again, but softer, on the bare skin.

“I’m taking you out to dinner Saturday night,” he announces out of the blue. He gives Suga’s ass another squeeze.

 “Oh really?” Suga turns to lie on his stomach and flashes him a teasing grin as he rests his head on his crossed arms. “What happened to actually asking me out, Daichi?”

Daichi props himself up on his knees and elbows and takes Suga’s shorts off. There’s a drop of pink on one of his cheeks, where Daichi just pinched him. _How lovely_.

“I was afraid you’d turn me down so i presented you with a fait accompli.”

Suga laughs out loud this time, clear like a ring of bells but much prettier, and shakes his head. “As if i could ever turn you down. You are the Haruka to my Michiru!”

Daichi lowers himself to press his body against Suga and hides a foolish smile in Suga’s hair. He drops a kiss on the back of Suga’s neck. _Does that mean you’ll agree to marry me?_

Thankfully, he only needs to wait till Saturday to find out.

*

It’s Saturday. 18:05.

The sink is leaking.

Daichi doesn’t have time for this. Daichi made reservations in an expensive, romantic restaurant. Daichi planned an even more romantic walk in the park, where he would then propose in the exact same spot where he and Suga had made out for the first time.

Daichi has things to do today, important things, so this bloody sink cannot be leaking.

In a fit of nerves he punches the marble of the tub. It hurts like hell.

Suga chooses this exact moment to walk in and looks at him worriedly, a crease on his brow. “Sink is still leaking, uh?”

Daichi laughs humorlessly. “Of course it is. Didn’t give us a single problem in three years but today, today of all days it has to leak.” He hears his own voice take an ucharacteristic hysterical tone and falls silent, teeth grinding in exasperation.

“ _Hey…_ ”

Suga comes sit on the edge of the tub next to him and caresses his face with cold, gentle fingertips. “Daichi, come on. It’s not a big deal, we can go another time. Tomorrow maybe or-”

“It’s not. Damn it, it’s not about the restaurant ok? I just…i made plans for today and…”

_And i don’t want to wait_. Daichi almost says. He was ready today. Prepared. He’d memorized his speech, made sure their schedules were cleared, that nobody would disturb them until Monday. He was ready to propose, it was the perfect time and if he postpones again he knows he’ll go crazy, get way in over his own head, he just knows.

Daichi likes to plan everything. He likes to be careful and thorough, he is good at making things go his way, think of variables and possible hindrances and how to avoid them. But of course he couldn’t predict the bloody sink leaking. Tonight of all nights.

Suga’s hand moves down to massage the tight spot between his shoulder blades, and any other time it would feel nice, but Daichi is too on edge to enjoy it, all he does is tense up even more. Suga notices and doesn’t push, he knows Daichi, knows there’s more to this than simple disappointment over a possibly ruined date, Daichi can see it in his eyes, but he doesn’t ask and for this, at least for this, Daichi is grateful. Suga stands up and with one last lingering kiss on Daichi’s cheek, he disappears in the kitchen.

The house falls quiet for a while, and when the rhythmic of drops falling down from the sink threatens to make Daichi lose his marbles he decides to ask, “What are you doing?”

“Calling the plumber,” Suga answers from the other room.

Ah yes, the plumber. Known for his efficiency and the short amounts of time he takes in showing up after a call. By the time the guy arrives they’ll be swimming around the house.

Screw this, Daichi is not going to wait one more second. Their table will be ready at 19:30 and they’re going to be there. On time.

He runs to the storage closet, a man on a mission, and gets his toolbox. When he walks past the kitchen Suga’s eyes widen in comical - and frankly insulting - alarm. He approaches Daichi carefully, as if facing a wounded sea lion, and looks at him pleadingly.

“No, Daichi. Come on, love, let’s wait for-”

Daichi turns to face his partner, the man with whom he’s shared his life for the past eight years, the person who knows him better than anyone else, the love of his life, and declares, “Suga, please, i know what i’m doing.”

Ten minutes later all he’s accomplished is getting his clothes soaking wet.

Suga glares at him from where he is standing near the bathroom door, puts his hands on his – beautiful, beautiful – hips and starts the lecture.

 

The plumber arrives thirty minutes later.

Suga has run out of insults to call him and is simply scowling now, arms crossed over his chest and full lips pinched in a pout. Daichi itches to hit something again.

Where the hell is Asahi when you need him.

 

The plumber tells them it should be a quick fix, just a matter of substituting the seal, and then he pointedly adds “While making sure the water’s closed, bud.”

Daichi makes to reply but Suga throws him a withering look, the gold speckles in his eyes dancing like sparks of flame with his fury, and Daichi closes his mouth shut. This, he knows, is a battle he cannot win.

The ‘’easy fix’’ takes more than the plumber had predicted because the pipes are pretty old, so they’re more delicate and temperamental. Those are the plumber’s exact words. He talks about pipes as if they were people. Daichi stops paying attention after that, for the sake of his own sanity.

Suga hums at everything the man says, but after a while Daichi can see he’s getting bored too. He has that absent, hazy look in his eyes that says his mind is miles away. At least he looks more relaxed than before, and has stopped glowering at Daichi.

It’s 19:15 when the plumber finally leaves. The sink is not leaking anymore but neither of them has showered yet and Daichi is pretty resigned to the idea that tonight nothing is going to go the way he wanted.

He huffs, frustrated, and runs a hand through his hair. Now they’ll have to hurry, they won’t be able to find a table because the table he’d booked will have been taken by another couple since they failed to show up in time and they’ll have to go somewhere else, further away from the park and-

Suga’s laughter fills the room, deep and throaty and beautiful. His head is thrown back and his whole body is shaking. He is red in the cheeks and there are crinkles near his eyes. He is gorgeous, even in sweatpants and a shabby t-shirt, he is breathtaking.

“Your hair…” he wheezes out, and makes his way over to Daichi.

“You gave yourself an impressive cowlick,” he elaborates when Daichi keeps looking at him in confusion. Before Daichi can do anything, Suga starts carding his fingers through Daichi’s hair, gentle. He takes a suspiciously long time to fix it, and soon enough Daichi feels his body relax, the line of his shoulders drops and his breathing slows down. Suga is looking at him with a knowing glint in his eyes, and his smile is as soft as his touch.

Daichi loves him so much he aches with it. He leans in a little and presses their foreheads together.

_Marry me_ , he thinks to himself again, lulled by the warmth of Suga’s closeness.

It’s only when Suga draws in a breath that he realizes he said it out loud this time.

He stands up straight at once and takes a step back, mind gone frantic again as he tries to think of a single bloody thing to say. ‘I’m sorry?’ No no that would make it sound like he didn’t mean to ask and he does mean it he just didn’t want to say it right now. ‘Forget about it?’ as if.

In the middle of his freak out Daichi almost misses it when Suga speaks.

“Yes.”

Almost.

Daichi’s brain falls quiet.

“Did you just say…”

Suga’s eyes are wide and he is biting his lip so hard it’s quickly turning red. “Yes. If you mean it, if you do then…then my answer is yes. Of course it’s yes.”

It’s incredible, what a single ‘yes’ can make a person feel. Daichi heart settles in his chest, still not beating at its normal pace but not threatening to break free from his ribcage either. It flutters, almost tickling Daichi from the inside and Daichi wants to laugh. He wants to so he does. He laughs and laughs, and asks Suga to say it again. That wonderful yes.

Suga is smiling again, a little shy, and his eyes seem to shine of a light of their own, brilliant gold and unfathomable copper. “Yes, yes, _yes_.”

He reaches out and pulls on Daichi’s shirt to have him closer but when Daichi looks at Suga’s hands, thin and elegant, bare, a thought occurs to him. He takes them in his for a moment and squeezes his fingers gently. He needs to do something first, before the euphoria of the moment clouds his senses and makes him forget everything but Suga’s name. He moves away and tells Suga to wait, just a second.

He runs out of the bathroom, almost trips on his toolbox, and goes to grab his coat. The ring is still there, in his chest pocket, waiting.

He squares his shoulders and goes back to Suga. He trips on the toolbox again and when he meets Suga’s eyes he scratches his neck in embarrassment. It’s then that Suga catches sight of the little velvet box. Without thinking Daichi gives it to him. They both keep quiet as Suga opens it, the silence between them almost reverential.

Then Suga sighs. His mouth falls open and curves around words he can’t seem to speak. He gives the box back to Daichi, their shared clumsiness at its peak, and holds out his hand.

“Could you…?”

Daichi nods and slides the ring on Suga’s finger. It fits, catches the light beautifully. It’s perfect.

“I got it over a week ago,” he admits, and his voice comes out rough and uncertain, as if he hasn’t used it in weeks, “i saw it and…i had to buy it. Was planning on giving it to you tonight, after dinner, we would have taken a walk in the park and…”

 “I like it better this way,” Suga says and Daichi finds no teasing in his voice, in his eyes, just honesty. “It’s more us. Besides, you still want to marry me when i look like i just got spit out by a garbage can, now that’s true love.”

They share a look, a smile, and move in closer, at the same time. Suga cradles Daichi’s face in his hands and kisses him, soft and slow.

The silver band is cold against Daichi’s skin, and it feels heavenly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can I rely on you when all the songs are through  
> To be for me the everthere, everthere?
> 
> The Everthere by Elbow


End file.
